NARUTO
by Rino Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
Summary: gak pandai bikin summary. fanfic pertamaku. Naruto/harem/lolicon


**NARUTO**

 **HIDUP KESATU**

 **Naruto POV**

Namaku adalan Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, Umurku 21 tahun, aku seorang pengangguran, dan tahun ini aku baru mulai kuliah, benar-benar menyedikan bukan?. Banyak yang bilang kalau aku adalah orang yang gagal, apalagi aku adalah orang yang penyendiri dan tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Hidupku terlalu damai aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti nonton Anime atau main Game, aku selalu saja kena marah sama orang tuaku, mereka selau bilang "Orang yang tidak bekerja tidak makan" bukankah itu menyebalkan?. Aku salau mencari arti kehidupanku, untuk siapa aku dilahirkan?, kenapa aku dilahirkan?, dan apa yang dicari dalam kehidupan?. Semakin kupikirkan semaikin membuatku pusing, mungkin belum saatnya aku menemukannya, tapi suatu saat nanti pasti...

Hidup damai memang diperlukan, tapi jika terlalu damai itu membosankan, itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Hari ini aku berencana untuk menulis sebuah cerita, walaupun aku belum pernah menulis tapi aku tetap ingin mencobanya. Kubuka laptopku dan mencoba untuk menulis sebuah cerita, tapi tetap saja tidak ada ide yang terlintas dikepalaku. Kututup lagi laptopku dan pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan berharap bisa menemukan ide. Hari ini cuaca benar-benar panas apa ini kutukan?, aku berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di sebelah desa saatku dengar ada yang memanggilku.

"kak.."

"oh... ada apa Hanabi..?"

Kulihat didepanku berdiri seorang anak perempuan, dia Hyuuga Hanabi anak kecil yang selalu mengikutiku. Umurnya kira-kira masih 10 tahun ibunya sudah meninggal 5 tahun lalu, dan sekarang ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya dan kakak sepupunya.

"bolehkah aku ikut kakak..?"

"tentu saja boleh"

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari Hanabi, dia adalah malaikat kecilku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Hanabi selalu ingin mengikutiku terus?. Mungkin saja dia menyukaiku hehe... tidak-tidak aku bukan orang mesum yang menyukai gadis dibawah umur. Saat aku berjalan dengannya aku sangat bahagia, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan ini, rasanya ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang terbang didalam perutku rasaya geli dan menyenangkan.

Penjalanan pun berakhir, saat ini aku berada didepan rumah Hanabi.

"baiklah Hanabi sampai besok ya.."

Kulambaikan tanganku kepadanya sambil tersenyum ramah

"iya... sampai besok, besok kita jalan-jalan lagi ya!"

Saat itu aku melihat senyuman Hanabi seakan waktu berhenti bergerak. Senyuman itu, aku akan melindunginya. Kulihat Hanabi sudah masuk kerumahnya,kukira sudah saatnya aku untuk pulang kira-kira hari ini makan malamnya apa yaa?

"KAK NARUTO...! AKU MENYUKAIMU...!"

Eh? Aku berbalik dan kulihan seorang gadis kecil yang tersenyum manis kearah ku. Perasaan apa ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Saat ini yang bisa ku lakukan hanya membalas senyuman itu.

"AKU JUGA MENYUKAIMU HANABI..!"

Sungguh memalukan.

Untuk siapa aku dilahirkan, Kenapa aku dilahirkan? Dan apa yang dicari dalam kehidupan? Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya, trimakasih Hanabi.

 **NORMAL POV**

Disuatu tepat yang hanya dipenuhi dengan kegelapan terjadi pertempuran yang dasyat antara para Kesatria dan Raja Iblis.

"percuma saja Hinata, kita tidak akan menang,,," ucap seorang wanita berambut merah muda

"tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah Sakura.." kata wanita berambut Indigo memberi semangat

"tapi Ino dan Ten-Ten sudah terluka parah, kita tidak mungkin menang"

Hinata melihat dua temannya yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, ia harus memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan teman-temannya dari Raja Iblis. Saat ini yang sedang berada didepanya adalah Raja Ibllis Madara, wujutnya tidak terlalu jelas, yang terlihat Cuma mata mereah semerah darah sungguh menakutkan.

"Cuma ada satu cara Sakura, kita harus kabur memakai cara itu.."

"eh? Cara itu? Maksudnya kita akan pergi kesana?"

"iya, sudah tidak ada cara lain, tolong ulur waktu aku akan memngumpulkan cakra!"

"baiklahh..."

Sakura berlari kearah Madara bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"RASAKAN INI..." teriak Sakura

BOLWW... bunyi tanah yang hancur akibat pukulan Sakura. Debu tanah akibat pukulan Sakura menyebar kemana-mana.

"bagaima- Apa? Ti-dak mem-pan?"

Memang tanah yang diinjak oleh madara hancur tapi serangan Sakura bisa ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Lemahh...dasar lemah..." ucap Madara sambil mendekatkan matanya kematanya Sakura.

"Kyaaaa..."

"Sakura.." teriak Hinata

Madara melempar tubuh Sakura kearah Hinata, dengan sigap hinata menangkapnya.

"beraninya kau kepada Sakura.."

Saat ini kemarahan hinata sudah meluap-luap. Ia menatap Madara dengan tatapan tajam.

"aku menyukai matamu itu, ya aku suka tatapan mata seorang pecundang, hee" caci Madara

"AWAS KAU,,,!"

"tu-nggu Hi-nat-a! Ja-ngan ter-pan-cing ol-leh o-mo-nga-nya,, ki-tah ha-ru-s cep-pat-ce-pat per-rgi dari si-ni,,"

"sakura..."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian kabur.."

Madara membuat beberapa kunci segel.

 **HINATA POV**

Kulihat Sakura yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di mataku, apa ini?, cairan apa yang keluar dari mataku ini, dan dadaku sakit, aku tidak suka perasan ini. Perasan dimana aku hanya sendiri didunia ini, perasaan seperti ini aku tidak membutuhkannya.

"terimalah hukuman dari Dewa yang baru...!" teriak Madara.

Aku melihat batu yang sangat besar jatuh dari atas, apa aku akan mati disini? Ku pejamkan mataku sudah kuduga aku menginginkan kedamaian.

'jangan mati'

Terkejut! Apa itu tadi? Ku buat kunci segel, persiapan selesai.

" **LEPAS : LUBANG HITAM"**

Kulihat cahaya putih berada di depan seolah-olah itu menghisapku kepadanya. Semua disekelilingku berwarna pitih, tempat apa ini?. Tak jauh dari tempat ku berada terlihat cahaya hitam, tak kusadari aku pergi menuju cahaya itu. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, untuk siapa aku dilahirkan? Kenapa aku dilahirkan? Dan apa yang dicari dalam kehidupan?. Aku tidak mengerti, sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa ada yang tahu jawabanya? Aku pun tidak tidak tahu siapa yang tahu jawabannya.

Saat ini aku entah berada dimana aku juga tidak tahu, kulihat langit hanya awan gelap yang terlihat dan apa ini? Kurasakan air yang sangat banyak jatuh dari langit benar-benar aneh. Jadi begitu, mungkin aku sudah berpindah tepat. Dan tubuh ini, kulihan tubuhku dari ujung kaki sampai ke tangan-tanganku, ini ada apa dengan tubuhku? Tubuhku menjadi kecil. Bagai mana ini? Bagaimana caraku mendapatkan tubuh semulaku kembali. kenapa jadi begini.

"hei,, adik kecil kamu tidak apa-apa?"

 **END HINATA POV**

 **NARUTO POV**

Saat ini aku sedang pulang dari toko buku di kota sebelah saat kulihat ada seorang anak kecil berdiri di tengah-tengah lapangan. Apa dia baik-baik saja?, hari ini cuaca hujan deras, aneh saja kalau ada anak kecil berdiri ditengah lapangan saat hujan deras tanpa payung. Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"hei,, adik kecil kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku selembut mungkin

"..."

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam. Sejenak aku tidak bisa bergerak karena tatapan itu, kami saling bertatap mata selama beberapa saat, aku mulai takut. Anak ini aneh, aku berbalik hendak pergi tapi ia memanggil.

"tunggu kakak aneh!" katanya.

Sweatdrop, tentu saja memangnya siapa yang kau sebut aneh dasar aneh.

"kakak siapa..?"

"aku,, aku tentu saja manusia," candaku

"hehh... jadi kakak adalah manusia ya, hebat ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan manusia"

"eh?"

Apa-apan dia itu, jadi dia ingin bermain?, baiklah akan kulayani kau,,

"iya benar aku adalah manusia yang pailing kuat, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan SUPER NARUTOO..."

Sungguh memalukan.

"jadi kakak adalah orang yang kuat,, kalau begitu bisa menolongku..?" mohon anak itu.

"mau minta tolong apa adik kecil?"

JDUAKK...

Sakit...! Kenapa dia memukulku dan pukulanya ini sungguh menyakitkan, apa-apan dia itu.

"jangan panggil adik kecil!, aku punya nama tau, namaku adalah Hinata, kakak siapa?" katanya sabil menundukan kepanya.

"aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal"

"salam kenal juga kak Naruto"

Ah dia tersenyum, manis sekali, tidak-tidak aku bukan laki-laki mesum yang suka sama gadis dibawah umur, ku buang semua pikiranku yang sudah mulai tidak beres.

"ada apa kak Naruto?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Gwaahhh... itu.. apa dia sengaja melakukanya apa dia mau menggodaku, wajah yang penuh kepolosan, tubuhnya yang kecil ramping dan mata lebarnya, dia sungguh sempurna.

"ehem, tidak ada apa-apa Hinata"

Aku mencoba untuk tidak gugup saat berbicara dengannya

"jadi apa kakak mau menolongku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau" ucapku yakin

"tapi aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana dulu"

Kali ini bukan hanya Sweatdrop tapi juga terasa batu yang besar menimpaku dari ketinggian ratusan meter. Anak ini apa dia mempermainkanku. Dia sangat menyebalkan tapi dia cantik, manis, imut, dan ehh? Kenapa aku jadi memujinya.

Kyuuukkk...

Ah, bunyi apa barusan itu?,

"ternyata kamu lapar ya,,"

"hmem..."

Dia hanya menundukan wajah karena malu, mungking sekarang wajahnya memerah. Aku ingin melahatnya pasti manis sekali.

"ayo aku traktir makan,"

"iya"

Hari ini aku beruntuh sekali bisa kencan dengan gadis cantik, aku akan bersenang-senang, yeeahh... saat ini aku dan Hinata sadang berjalan bersama, mungkin orang-orang mengira kalau kita ini pacaran, kyaa..

 **END NARUTO POV**

Sementara itu.

"hey coba lihat dua orang itu" ucap orang A

"yang mana?" tanya orang B

"yang dua orang itu" balas orang A

"kenapa?" tanya orang B

"apa dia penculik, orang yang suka nyulik anak-anak kecil?" tanya orang A balik

"ah kamu ini, mungkin itu cuma adiknya" jalas orang B

"adik yaa?, aku jadi ingin punya adik.." balas orang A jadi ngawur

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata.

 **HINATA POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan dengan orang aneh yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia terlihat seperti bukan orang yang pintar, tapi dia mau mentraktirku makan, sepertinya dia bukan orang yang jahat. Tapi aku sudah lelah perpura-pura baik kepadanya, dan aku juga membuat wajahku yang tidak biasa aku buat sebelumnya. Ku lihat dia terus saja berbicara dari tadi, uh benar benar crewet. Tapi saat ini aku hanya sedang memikirkan Sakura, Ino, dan Ten-ten semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

"kita sudah sampai..!" teriak kak Naruto

"kedai ramen Ichiraku" bacaku saat melihat tulisan di depan warung tersebut.

"ramen di sini pangling enak di dunia lo.."

"masa sih..?

Tentu saja aku tidak percaya kalau makanan disini paling enak sedunia, paling-paling dia Cuma melebih-lebihkan. Aku dan kak Naruto masuk ke dalam kedai dan memesan masing-masing satu porsi ramen.

"ini dia ramennya udah siap" kata pak tua penjual remen

"selamat makan" ucapku.

Ternyata benar makanannya enak, aku belum pernah makan makanan seenak ini. Jadi ini yang disebut ramen.

"hinata," panggil kak Naruto

"hmm,,"

Dia ini benar-benar crewet apa dia tidak bisa diam dan pada saat makan pun dia tetap nggak bisa diam. Kukira ia akan bicara yang tidak berguna lagi tapi saat kulihat wajahnya serius aku merubah pikiranku.

"jadi Hinata.."

Saat ini kami saling bertatap mata, ada apa dengan suasana ini? Aku tidak bisa mengontrol Jantung yang berdetak kencang, dan keringat dingin membasahi pilipisku. Ada apa dengannya kenapa dia menjadi serius begini.

"jadi Hinata berapa umurmu?"

Puuuu... BRAKKK...

"ah Hinata kumu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari kursi itu?"

Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **END HINATA POV**

 **NARUTO POV**

Ada satu hal yang membuat aku penasaran denganya, tapi kalo aku menanyakan hal itu apa dia akan marah ya?. Marah atau nggaknya urusan nanti yang penting sekarang dulu.

"jadi Hinata berapa umurmu?

BRAKK...

"ah Hinata kumu tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari kursi itu?"

"aku tidak apa-apa, omong-omong kak naruto mendekat kesini sebentar!"

Kenapa dia menyuruh mendekat ya? Jangan-jangan...

JDUAAKKK...

"SAKITTT...!" teriakku sambil memegang kepalaku yang sudah tumbuh dengan dua benjolan dalam satu hari.

"bertanya umur perempuan itu tidak sopan tau"

"tapikan aku Cuma pengen tahu" balasku yang masih memegang kepalaku yang masih sakit.

"baik, umurku 23 tahun"

"oh 23 tahun ya"

Hening.

"Ehh... 23 tahun...!" teriakku. Aku melongo dengan mulut menganga seperti kebo kurang pakan. Bagai mana bisa gadis seperti dia berumur 23 tahun. Dia pasti bercanda.

"kamu pasti bercanda ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"tidak, ini serius"

Ada apa ini dia bukan loli murni, tapi tante-tante yang bertubuh loli, Ini bad ending. Saatku pikir aku menemukan loli impianku ternyata itu semua Cuma mimpi belaka, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan umurnya. Tidak ini lebih baik, lebih baik tahu dari awal dari pada besok-besok. Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda dan aku pun pamit pulang.

"Hinata, Paman, aku pulang dulu ya" pamitku

"iya hati-hati dijalan Naruto!" ucap paman penjual ramen

"tunggu kak naruto"

"ada apa?"

"boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

"ehh.."

Tentu saja aku terkejut karena kata-katanya.

"aku tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, dan tidak punya tujuan, aku juga ingin menemukan teman-temanku, aku tidak tahu arah, jadi kumohon bawa pulang dan rawat aku!"

GWAAHHH... mata itu... mata yang sangat mematikan itu adalah...

"baik, tapi aku tidak tahu apa orang tuaku akan mengijinkan kumu tinggal dirumahku" jelasku

"baik"

Hah.. apa yang ku laukuan, semoga Ibu tidak marah.

"kenapa jalanya lama, ayo cepat! Nanti inspirasiku keburu hilang"

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju rumahku, kullihat gadis kecil yang berjalan dibelakangku dan jalannya sedikt pincang, ternyata kakinya sakit, mungkin karena jatuh dari kursi tadi. Aku berberdiri didepannya dan berbalik.

"ayo" kataku

Saat ini aku sedang menawarinya untuk aku gendong, dia kelihatan malu-malu tapi tetap saja naik. Diperjalan pulan kami Cuma diam, saat ku ajak ngobrol ia tidak menjawab, aku hanya bisa merasakan nafas yang teratur di sekitar leherku. Saat kulihat dia ternyata dia tertidur, pantas saja dia tidak menjawab dari tadi. Angin sore hari berhebus melewati tubuhku terasa sejuk, dan daun-daun ikut menari-nari bersama sang angin. Kulihat di depanku terdapat langit sore yang menakjupkan. Sang surya yang sudah mulai tenggelan di antara dua buah bukit memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang, cahaya yang mampuh menerangi kegelapan, tapi disetiap cahaya yang terang pasti akan menciptakan bayangan. Sama halnya dengan hidup manusia.

 **HIDUP KESATU SELESAI**


End file.
